


That's All I Need

by LonelyHearts2008



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyHearts2008/pseuds/LonelyHearts2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland thinks he's fat, but Sweden thinks he's perfect and that's all he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if this will touch or trigger someone, but beware of Finland hating his body and attempting to not eat.
> 
> Also, human names are used. Enjoy!
> 
> I DO NOT own Hetalia. Hetalia is the brainchild of Hidekaz Himaruya, I DO NOT make ANY profit from this story.

Tino _hated_ his body.

Unfortunately, he'd been blessed with a less-than-masculine figure. Only _girls_ had hourglass figures. On top of those woes, he was also pudgy. Although his mother tried to reassure him that he was _just fine_ , Tino still saw a round tummy and thighs that touched.

"Mom..."

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you think I'm... _fat_?"

Ms. Vainamoinen turned to her son, hands on her hips. " _Fat?_ Tino, are you _insane?_ You are just fine and I'm not saying that because you're my son."

"Are you _sure_?" Tino asked, grabbing his stomach.

"I'm _positive._ Now, what do you want for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

" _Tino..._ "

Tino stood up, pushing his chair in.

"I'm going to Ber's house, Mom. I'll eat there."

"You _better_ or I'll call Rhea and tell her to force feed you," threatened his mother. "Call me when you get there." -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _Tino!_ Hello, dear. Are you here for Berwald?"

"Yes. Is he in?" "

He sure is," Mrs. Oxenstjarna said. "He's upstairs, cleaning his room. Go surprise him. Have you eaten?"

Tino ignored his growling tummy. "Yes, ma'am. I had a very big breakfast," he lied.

"You look a bit pale, Tino." "

I'm fine."

Mrs. Oxenstjarna smiled as Tino passed her to the stairs, worriedly watching the boy. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock to his door made Berwald step out of his closet.

"It's open, Ma," he called.

Tino opened the door, smiling. "I'm not your Mama, silly."

A corner of Berwald's mouth twitched. "I didn't know ya were comin'."

"I decided to surprise you," Tino said, sitting on Berwald's bed.

Berwald closed the door to his closet, Tino getting a good look at his friend's shirtless body. He wished he were built like Berwald. Tall and broad. Ripped and manly. A body hardened by performing physical labor. Tino could never hope to be as strong and manly as Berwald.

"Tino? _Tino?_ "

"Huh?"

"Yer starin'," Berwald said, pulling a shirt over his head.

" _Oh!_ I'm sorry, Ber. I was just lost in thought."

"Did ya eat yet?"

"Um, yeah. Mom fed me before I left."

Berwald looked at him unflinchingly.

"What?" Tino asked, turning away from the Swede's scrutinizing gaze.

"Ya just lied ta me."

" _What?_ Berwald, I would _never_ lie to you!" Tino cried.

Berwald shook his head. "I know somethin's botherin' ya, Tino. I don't know how ya made it past Ma without her tryin' ta force feed ya, but I know ya haven't eaten. What's the matter?"

Tino sighed. "Uh...I have a question and you have to promise me that you'll answer me honestly!"

"Of course," Berwald said.

"Do you...think I'm... _fat_?"

No reaction from Berwald. He silently strode over to Tino, locking the door on the way to sit on the bed. "Ya don't know how perfect ya are ta me, do ya?"

"Perfect?"

Berwald nodded. "Yer the perfect size for me."

Gently, he lay Tino back on the bed.

"...Berwald?"

"Yer eyes are so sparkly and perfect. I love it when ya smile at me, Tino. When ya get cold, yer cheeks go all red and it's so cute."

He grabbed one of Tino's hands, gently kissing the back of it. "Yer hands are sa soft and small and pretty. They fit in my hands and that's all I need."

Berwald dropped his hand, fingers dragging up Tino's arm. "Yer arms aren't long, but when ya hug me, ya wrap 'em 'round me and that's all I need," he said.

Tino watched as Berwald's hand rested against his stomach. " _Stop!_ Don't touch that!" he cried.

"Yer not fat, Tino. Yer body's soft. It makes me wanna protect ya."

Tino gasped when Berwald planted a kiss on his navel.

"But, my thighs touch and I jiggle when I walk. There's _nothing_ perfect about that!" he cried.

"That's what _ya_ think."

Fingers danced up and down Tino's legs between soft, loving kisses.

"When ya wear shorts in the summer, Tino, it drives me _crazy_. Yer legs look sa good in them and sometimes, I just wanna tear 'em off ya," Berwald breathed against Tino's supple thigh.

"That's nasty, Ber."

"S'not nasty, Tino. It's the truth."

They stared at one another for a moment before Tino turned away.

"I'm hungry," he finally said.

"I knew ya were. Come on. I'll get ya fed."

He let Tino up before wrapping his arms around the Finn's waist.

"Yer not fat, Tino. Yer beautiful. If I ever find out yer starvin' yerself, I'll tie ya to a chair and make Ma feed ya until yer stuffed," Berwald said into Tino's shoulder. Tino wrapped a hand around Berwald's.

" _Okay!_ I get it, Ber!"

A sigh.

"Can you feed me now?"


End file.
